


Newt's Choice

by HiDiNgFrOmYoU



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Grindelwald/Newt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this as a prequel, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Newt just wants to help, Newt's questionable choices, Prequel, dark newt?, getting together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDiNgFrOmYoU/pseuds/HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: So I moved around who enter's the flames first. Just go with it please lol.Newt just wanted to help. And it wound up changing everything.





	Newt's Choice

Fantastic Beasts short

<strike>\---x---</strike>

As the young French witch fell dead from the auror’s spell, Newt realized his niffler was loose, before the chaos could begin he summoned the creature to him wordlessly, making sure the spell pulled the niffler along the ground. No one noticed Newt shoving the little being into his coat pocket to protect him. Newt didn’t notice the glimmering trinket the niffler had swiped off the dark wizard in front of them.

Newt was filled with far too much dread, hearing Grindelwald’s voice lamenting her loss, seeing the girl cold on the floor, feeling the riding magical energy around him, Newt knew...it would be a miracle if any auror left here alive tonight.

“Disapparte! Leave. Go forth from this place and spread the word, let all know it is not _we_ who are violent,” And with those words, Newt knew that this moment was sealed. This was a huge turning point in the to be war. A dead innocent. Aurors raiding a gathering, held freely.

Chaos erupted from there. As soon as the last of those gathered to hear him speak (aside from the aurors, Newt’s lot, and the already loyal servants of Grindelwald) had disapparated, Grindelwald wordlessly cast the worst spell Newt had seen to date.

Newt kept casting  _protego_ as the b l ue flames of Grindelwald’s  _protego Diabolica_ lashed out around him. But he knew something was truly different. As frightened as Newt was for everyone around him, he knew  _Diabolica_ wouldn’t burn him to ash. He felt the malevolence lashing out at his brother, at the other  a urors, at Tina, and at Jacob and the maledictus. But he knew deep in his soul that it wouldn’t harm him.  He kept dodging anyway. He kept running trying to get to where the maledictus was holding Credence back. But he knew he was safe.

He knew because deep in his soul, he didn’t see Grindelwald as an enemy. He  had not  choose n the side of “light”, over the side of “dark”. He just wanted to help Credence.  He had come to Paris to explain the situation to Tina. He’d come to help save Credence. To save the boy from himself, as he’d failed to do with the small girl in Sudan.  He had no horse in this race otherwise.  He wanted to protect the innocents in this. He wanted them to be safe and free. He himself wanted to be free.  Free of the restrictions of playing by the Ministry’s rules.

Theseus shoved him down and cast another  _protego_ over them. Newt wished he could find his voice to tell his brother to focus on his  colleagues before Newt himself. But he knew that even if he did it would be moot, for Theseus would never abandon his lifelong side quest of protecting his little brother.

H e saw Queenie arguing with Jacob. Newt was quickly was distracted by needing to throw a shield charm out to protect Theseus’s back, when he looked back, it was because Tina and Jacob were both screaming at Queenie to stop. She had approached the main ring of fire and was crossing through, unharmed.  Grindelwald sent out a mean smirk and apparated her away. 

S o when the blue flames encircled him, and pulled him towards Credence  who was advancing towards Grindelwald , Newt went with it, desperate to check on the boy. He could sense the magic wanting to burst out from under Credence’s skin. 

Newt barely even heard the shocked gasps as the fire refused to burn him.  It felt warm and comforting, like a warm blanket on a cold day.

He reached the circle not long after Credence, Credence melted through quickly. And was happily apparated away from the scene. Newt rushed in after him and stumbled up to the dais Grindelwald was standing on, tripping over himself and expecting to fall painfully onto his side as he twitsted to protect his creatures.

He never hit the ground, a victorious looking Grindelwald had swept him into his arms taking a knee in the process, giving it all a very dramatic look.

“ Welcome home, Mr. Scamander,” Grindelwald said happily. A vindicated look on his face. 

“ Wait!”  Newt gasped up at him as he felt the yanked for a forced apparation. He tried to resist it, but knew Grindelwald was far too strong for him, and he’d wind up splinched.  Thankfully the German wizard stopped, and coddled him a bit, touching his face. Newt blushed to the tips of his ears.

“Go...Credence will be where I send you,” Grindelwald whispered as the fire roared around them and Newt heard his brother and Leta screaming.

Newt allowed this apparation. 

He’d  somehow, in the midst of complete chaos,  chosen his side.

\--- x--- 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry about this XD
> 
> I plan to have this become a kind of a prequel to a couple story lines I'm dreaming of.
> 
> (Full legal disclaimer of characters and original canon plotlines/settings)


End file.
